Canine Capers
by Sivaroobini Lupin-Black
Summary: A series of unconnected oneshots about Remus and Sirius.
1. Unfairness

This will be a series of unrelated, and mostly pretty short, Remus/Sirius oneshots. I do not write explicit scenes (as in anything inappropriate for anyone under 13 or 14), and will not be continuing anything as a full-length story.

Disclaimer: Come on, if I owned the Marauders, why would I be wasting time here if I could go torture Snape?! Or snog Sirius?

* * *

**Unfairness**

"Look at this, Moony!" Sirius Black slung an arm casually around Remus Lupin's shoulders and pulled him towards the window. "Just look at that sunset. Isn't it gorgeous?" The dark-haired boy had apparently not noticed the shiver that had run through his lycanthrope friend at his touch.

Remus gazed out at the red-stained clouds, wishing this moment could last forever - just himself and Sirius, gazing into a sunset... The rosy light cast a reddish hue on his pale hands, and indeed, the rest of his body. Bloodstained hands. _I am a werewolf - a dangerous Dark creature. I can never fall in love, marry, or have children; especially not with another man._

He turned to Sirius, only to find himself gazing into a pair of warm grey eyes. It was almost like an oxymoron, warm grey... and yet wasn't Sirius himself a living oxymoron in his family's eyes? A Black on the side of Light, sorted into Gryffindor? Sirius smiled at him, and for a moment all of Remus's thoughts seemed to pause. They were so close... Remus leaned forward slightly, his heart thudding, and his lips parting, as Sirius closed the distance between them.

Ever since the age of four, Remus's life had been fraught with unfairness. But when he looked into Sirius's eyes, or kissed Sirius, all the unfairness seemed to melt away. And as he watched Sirius's body fall beyond the veil, curving in a graceful arc, all he could think of was the unfairness of life.

* * *

Reviews would be loved.


	2. Accuracy

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Harry Potter universe.

Dedicated to my wonderful, beloved dog Rusty, who died the day before I wrote this. For five wonderful years, he gave me his unconditional love and devotion every single day. His life was cruelly cut short by a leash and staircase railing, and my home seems empty without that energetic bundle of golden fur bounding up to greet me. Rusty, wherever you are, I love you and I miss you. This story is for you (The fact that this story centres around two men with canine alter-egos didn't register until later).

* * *

**Accuracy  
**  
No-one could pinpoint the exact time when Remus and Sirius became Remus-and-Sirius, least of all Remus and Sirius themselves. They couldn't tell when an arm casually slung around the other's shoulder started meaning so much more than just friendship, or when Padfoot was elevated from Moony's pack-member to Moony's mate. The first kiss seemed natural, as did all the others that followed.

Remus never could pinpoint when he and Sirius had become Remus-and-Sirius. But he could pinpoint, with startling accuracy, the exact point in time when he'd become just Remus Lupin again. It was at eleven pm, on October 31st, 1981, when two Aurors had knocked on his door and informed him in coldly clinical tones that Lord Voldemort had just been defeated by little Harry Potter, that Lily and James Potter were dead, that Sirius Black was responsible for their deaths, and could he please come along for questioning?

Remus couldn't pinpoint which feeling was strongest - anger, shock, sorrow, disappointment or bitterness. Twelve years later, he found himself gravitating between surprise, thankfulness and happiness in the Shrieking Shack. They were Remus and Sirius again, but not Remus-and-Sirius yet.

Neither of them could put a finger on the exact time they'd become Remus-and-Sirius again; they only knew that it was at Grimmauld Place, and that it seemed as natural as the sunrise. But the sunrise is always followed by the sunset, and once again Remus found himself thinking back to the second time the unit of Remus-and-Sirius had become just Remus Lupin. He could pinpoint this moment too; when Sirius fell, his body curving in a graceful arc, his grin frozen on his face, only to disappear beyond the veil for ever. When it seemed as though an icy cold hand had closed around his heart.

Again, Remus couldn't identify which feeling was predominant, but this time it was because there were no feelings left, only numbness.

* * *


	3. Boggart

Disclaimer: If I owned Remus and Sirius... well, I'd be sitting there with a video camera and popcorn, not sitting here typing.

They don't _actually_ appear here, and for that I apologise. ;P But it's still Wolfstar.

* * *

**Boggart**

There was a faint clink of china as Professor McGonagall stirred her tea rather more viciously than was warranted. Albus Dumbledore smiled at her over the rim of his own teacup, blue eyes twinkling behind half-moon spectacles.

"Something bothering you, Minerva?"

McGonagall glared at him. After a moment, she spoke. "I went into my office after lunch today to do some marking. While I was trying to decipher the first-years' scrawls, I heard some rattling coming from my cupboard. Along with moans."

Dumbledore unwrapped a lemon drop and popped it into his mouth. "A Boggart, no doubt."

McGonagall massaged her temples. "If only it had been! Thinking that it was, I yanked open the door - ", She paused, passing a hand over her eyes."I found Sirius Black and Remus Lupin inside!"

"Planning some ingenious prank, no doubt. Or perhaps they wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me?! They were as shocked as I was! Albus, they were _naked_! When I think about what they could have done, in _my cupboard_, surrounded by my _robes_ - ", She shuddered, and took a gulp of tea."For one moment, I thought my Boggart had for some reason turned into them! Of all the cupboards in the school, why mine? And Black had the gall to grin and say, 'Hi, Professor. Could you please close the door?' What is the world coming to when two boys decide to get _acquainted_ in their teacher's cupboard?!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, they did want some privacy. And Minerva, I wouldn't be surprised if your Boggart did turn into them in future. You seem to be scarred for life." He held out a small bowl. "Lemon drop?"

* * *

_Accuracy_, the previous chapter, is probably my fav out of my RS oneshots, but I don't mind people telling me in a review that they think differently. XD Because it'd be in a _review_.


End file.
